


reunión

by _keygo (jayssi)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 9 years with B.A.P, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayssi/pseuds/_keygo
Summary: himchan considera rechazar la invitación a un encuentro con sus ex compañeros.
Kudos: 2





	reunión

**Author's Note:**

> Es el noveno aniversario desde el debut de B.A.P, así que quería hacer algo especial. ¡Aclaro! Mi intención aquí no es defender ni culpar a nadie, tampoco crear controversia; solo hacer un escrito corto para celebrar.
> 
> ¡Feliz aniversario, B.A.P!

Miró durante un par de segundos la puerta de madera de ese restaurante donde fue citado. Meditó un poco sobre los escenarios posibles que podría desencadenar con su llegada, probablemente arruine el buen ambiente de los chicos, todo lo bueno que tenían entre ellos ya había desaparecido cuando decidió dejar que el alcohol dominara su vida y la arruinara.

Tomó aire profundamente. Participar de esa reunión no sería una buena idea. Las cosas tal vez se pongan incómodas, no quería hacerles pasar un mal momento.

Kim dio una media vuelta, decidido a evitar el encuentro. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlos a la cara.

Al dar un paso de regreso se chocó contra el mullido pecho de una persona alta. Levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con un rostro conocido y enseguida miró al suelo. No era capaz de verle al rostro.

── ¡Himchan hyung! ──

Exclamó Junhong con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y no se contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo. El pelinegro sintió la culpa invadirle al sentirse tan cálido por ese abrazo. Su adorado dongsaeng había crecido tan bien, se sentía pequeño en comparación, y no solo en tamaño, sino como personas. Sabía que había estado trabajando, que se esforzaba tanto, a diferencia de él.

── Hola, Junhong-ah… ──

El hombre murmuró desanimado contra el pecho del menor.

── Es bueno verte. Te echamos de menos y fue muy difícil contactarte. En verdad creímos que no vendrías. ──Zelo lo soltó. ── Estoy feliz de que hayas venido. Hoy todos están aquí, así que somos los últimos. ¡Entremos! ──

Iba a entrar, pero cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta notó por fin el estado del mayor. Estaba muy desanimado.

── Yo… creo que es mejor que no entre. Podría arruinar la diversión. ──

── Es la primera vez que podemos reunirlos los seis en años. Si no quisiéramos que estés aquí, no te hubiésemos buscado en primer lugar, hyung. ──Choi tomó una de las frías manos del otro y lo incentivó a entrar. ── No tengas miedo. ──

Himchan decidió confiar en el menor. Con su mano libre acomodó la gorra hacia abajo, para cubrir su rostro y evitar ser reconocido mientras caminaba por los pasillos del restaurante para entrar a una zona privada, allí había una mesa, con seis sillas y cuatro de ellas estaban ocupadas.

── ¡Chicos! Encontré un hyung allá afuera, ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ──

Fue lo primero que dijo Choi al obtener la atención de los mayores. Todos se pusieron de pie al identificar los cabellos negros ondulados que salían de esa gorra, le recibieron con una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo grupal.

── Creímos que no vendrías, hyung. ──Jongup habló, estrujando el cuerpo del mayor.

── Me alegra verte. ──

Musitó Yongguk acariciando las cabezas de todos para finalmente quitarle la gorra al segundo mayor y hacer lo mismo con él.

── Te extrañamos. ──

Daehyun y Youngjae hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Kim cerró sus ojos por un momento, solo disfrutando la calidez que le invadía al ser encerrado en ese abrazo grupal, a pesar de que se sentía un poco asfixiante. No tenía idea de lo mucho que necesitaba un gesto así. Se sentía tan querido, sentía que por un momento regresaba a ser Kim Himchan, el hyung padre de B.A.P, el hombre que cuidaba de sus compañeros y que trabajaba duramente como cantante.

── Chicos… ──

Un tembloroso hilo de voz salió de sus labios, y es que se sentía conmovido por todo lo que sucedía. En verdad fue un gran error alejarse de ellos.

── Sh… ──Siseó el más joven del grupo, acariciándole la espalda. ── Disfrutemos esto un poco más. ──

El segundo mayor suspiró, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas que eventualmente cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Los seis se sumieron en ese abrazo durante unos largos y cómodos minutos. Todos necesitaban ese tipo de abrazo grupal. Habían estado alejados durante mucho tiempo, el reencuentro era conmovedor.

…

La noche transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas, comentarios tontos, canciones y muchísima comodidad. No hubo alcohol, por supuesto; sabiendo el historial de Himchan con este ninguno de los seis quiso pedir una bebida alcohólica. Todos se divirtieron sin necesidad de ello. Habían estado pensando cuidadosamente en todo.

El reloj marcó las doce, el noveno aniversario de su debut había terminado. Los seis se encontraban sentados junto al Río Han, conversando sobre la vida, hablando a profundidad y con sensatez.  
Él sabía por qué todos estaban hablando del tema. Era consciente de las cosas que había hecho, ellos querían enderezarlo.

Su pasado no podía cambiarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba y debía afrontar las consecuencias como un hombre de bien. Su futuro, en cambio, se veía brillante, todavía tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y, si tenía a esas cinco personas junto a él, se sentía capaz de hacer todo.

Bebió un poco más de su lata de café, mientras veía el río correr, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, era un paisaje de lo más hermoso. Miró a sus costados; Yongguk, Zelo y Jongup estaban a su izquierda, estos dos últimos hablando emocionados mientras el mayor les observaba en tranquilidad, del otro lado estaban Youngjae y Daehyun conversando sobre una posible colaboración.  
Pasó saliva cuando, por accidente, su mirada se encontró con la de Yongguk. Este le dedicó una afable sonrisa que le hacía sentir tanta paz. Ese hombre era la paz hecha persona, una persona dedicada a sus menores incluso cuando se sentía asfixiado por sus problemas.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su ex líder en un gesto de apoyo y le regresó la sonrisa.

¿Cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo alejado? Desde su primer escándalo no se sintió capaz de mirarlos al rostro.

Esas personas eran su buena influencia. Eran sus compañeros y quería hacer las cosas bien para no perjudicarlos. Los quería de vuelta en su vida.

Necesitaba tenerlos junto a él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
